Cressida's New Hobby
by Bullet'sSharpStar
Summary: Cressida takes a private film shoot for Effie Trinket and Johanna Mason


I feel tingly all over. I have never gotten this feeling right before a shoot. I recall all my previous work, but this takes the cake. I finally get to the right address and knock on the bright pink door. I can hear a squeal of delight on the other side. I wipe my hands off on my pants, and hope my nervousness doesn't show. Effie opens the door with a huge grin.

"It's a big, big, big day!" She chimes at me. She extends her arms out toward the living area and I enter the house. Without my crew, I feel out of place, like this is not an actual shoot. But Effie specifically wanted me alone. I hear a noise from the kitchen and wonder if Effie has hired a prep team to make her look her best. The thought of other people makes me feel relieved. I can't seem to figure out why I'm so nervous.

"Hey Cressida," Johanna says seductively. She is teasing me, I think. I look up to see her coming from the kitchen with a glass of water. The lack of people following her makes me fear that I' ll be the only one here. I filmed a war; I was on the front lines, so why does this bother me so much?

"This way, Cressida honey! I'll show you were to set up." Effie bounces down the hallway in a pair of bright pink heels. I can't help but wonder how she manages not to topple over. I can only manage my big black combat boots. We enter a bedroom and a little gasp escapes my lips. In the center of the room is a large round bed, covered in silky soft pink sheets. There is a few matching pillows, but nothing else. You can walk a full 360 degrees around the bed and always have full view of it. Along the left wall is a large walk in closet and on the right the wall has hooks and shelves all over it. On the shelves are an array of dildos and harnesses. Hanging from the hooks are different whips, toys and other restraints. There is a large dresser on the far back wall, covered in candles and bottles of what I can only assume are erotic liquids, scented, probably some edible ones too.

"You like?" Effie asks. Her words roll off her tongue like a cat's purr. I smile and blush. I do like it. I picture Effie wielding her toys and I realize why I'm so nervous. It's Effie. And Johanna too. I am so attracted to both women that this seems impossible. It will be so hard to concentrate on filming.

"You can set up now, and call us in when you're ready." Effie smiles before bouncing out of the room. I set up the camera, then the rolling stand. For a one person job, this is all I can really manage. I take off my bulky boots and socks so I won't make any sounds while filming. I take a practice run around the bed and realize the sound microphone isn't going to cooperate. I fumble through my bag and come up with a hook and another microphone. I climb onto the bed and barely reach the ceiling. I pin in the hook and string the microphone from it. Yes, this will be much better. I take another practice run. I decide everything is perfect when I realize I'm sweating. I take off my jacket and am left in only my white tank top. I call for the girls to come in.

"Should we start out first before the filming gets started, or just do what we normally do?" Johanna asks tentatively.

"Just whatever you like, act normal, I will film and edit it" I tell her formally. I look over to see Effie playing with the camera. The red light flashes on and she smiles at us. "Effie, you're filming us," I tell her. I start to move for the camera when she demands I kiss Johanna.

"Wh…what?" I ask her, blind-sided by the request. I don't act; I film. Effie looks at me expectantly.

"You heard me, kiss her." She demands again. I give her a curious look, still not certain if she's serious. Johanna comes up beside me, and spins me toward her. She cups my face and kisses me gently. At first, I don't kiss her back, because this whole thing is bizarre, even for me. But I'm so attracted to the small dark haired girl from District 7 that I get lost easily and begin to kiss her back. No, this is not acting, not at all. Her lips rub into mine gently and her tongue shyly flicks against my own. I feel heat rising up inside me when Effie says cut.

I pull back, dazed by what just happened. I look over at Effie and she is smiling, pulling her hand from out of her skirt, turning the camera off.

"Your turn," Johanna purrs at Effie. I walk to the camera and turn it on. I point it toward Johanna and watch as she leads Effie to the bed. Her kisses look much harder than the ones she gave me and her hands wander over Effie's body. I look up from the camera to watch Johanna shove Effie onto the bed. At first, I thought Effie fell, and she might want to redo the shot, but the girls don't stop. Johanna's on top of her, kissing her neck and exploring Effie with her hands. Johanna suddenly sits up and rips Effie's shirt open. A button hitting the camera reminds me I'm supposed to be filming, not enjoying the show.

I glance back through the lens. Johanna has found Effie's stomach, kissing it lightly before examining the bra. She bites into it, and pulls it up toward her with her teeth. She lets the garment loose and it snaps back to Effie. Effie lets out a curt moan and jumps as the bra hits her. Johanna laughs a bit before removing the thing entirely. Johanna hungrily takes Effie's already-hard nipples into her mouth. I zoom in to get a tighter shot of how hard Effie's nipples are. I thought filming this pornography would be hard, but all I really have to do is watch without getting too distracted.

Johanna's hands have moved stealthily to Effie's skirt and I quickly zoom out to see her remove the skirt. I cock my head to the side and wonder how I missed Johanna pulling Effie's underwear off, when I realize she hadn't been wearing any. Effie quickly locks her legs around Johanna's waist and rolls over on top of her. Johanna's torso hangs off part of the bed, making it easier for Effie to remove her plain shirt. Effie wastes no time in stripping the girl underneath her down. Lowering herself onto the girl, they become an entangled mass. I run a tight shot over the girls, but it is hard to tell where one begins and the other ends. I think about how good that must feel, to have someone engulf you like that, to have someone touch every part of your body, and aching for more.

My breath is caught in my throat and I think I must be on fire. Panicking, I look down, but there are no flames and realize the fire is inside of me. I am still burning from kissing Johanna. I try to relax, but every muscle is tense, begging to be rubbed and kissed. I glance back into the camera trying to ignore my pleading body. Effie is off to one side, tying Johanna to the bed. I roll the camera around to get a better view. Johanna struggles only a little against the scarf as Effie surveys the naked girl in her bed.

"You've been a very rude girl, Johanna Mason," Effie commandingly tells the camera. She glances back down at the naked body. "I'm going to teach you some manners," she says seriously.

"Fuck you!" Johanna spits out at her, grinning from ear to ear. Effie huffs and stomps toward the wall. She fingers a couple of whips before choosing one she likes.

"We'll see about that," she says as she snaps the whip on the side of Johanna's outer thighs. Johanna lets out a sharp moan as the muscles in her leg tighten up. I wonder which of the girls has started breathing so hard before I realize the noise is coming from my mouth. I shake my head a bit and try to focus.

Effie has let the whip fall to the floor, rubbing the inside of Johanna's thighs, coaxing them to relax. She places one hand over her middle and rubs faintly. Johanna closes her eyes and moans quietly. Effie smiles at her. She leans her head down and runs her tongue up and down the side of Johanna's thigh before biting into the soft flesh. Johanna's moans get louder.

"Ugh, fuck me," Johanna mouths.

"What was that, Miss Mason?" Effie stops what she is doing and picks up her whip.

Johanna shoots her a dirty look and I know how she is feeling. Her middle is on fire, and it surges through her. She must have someone put that fire out soon. She needs it badly. I jerk my head back at the sound of the whip hitting Johanna for not saying please. I look down to see my hand is inching further toward my crotch and I yank it back up.

"_Not on the job_" I tell myself.

Back in the lens, I zoom in on Effie as she gingerly licks Johanna's clit, eliciting tiny moans of ecstasy from her. But it's not enough to put out her raging fire. Her back arches off the bed, practically begging for Effie to fuck her hard. Effie grins into the camera as she carefully flicks her tongue across her clit. She runs her fingers over the outside of Johanna's drenched pussy. She slowly enters a finger, making Johanna smile.

"Would you like more, Miss Mason?" Effie asks politely.

"Yes" Johanna abruptly answers. Effie reaches for her whip and pops Johanna on the side, bucking her upward.

"Yes, please," Johanna adds. Effie inserts another finger and quickens the pace. I zoom in on the fingers and catch glimpses of them as they slide out of the dripping vagina. I run the camera along every inch of Johanna's body, aching for my own to be against it. The camera lands on Johanna's flushed face, and watches a smile form. Effie has entered a third finger, but since Johanna has not thanked her, she pulls out and stands up.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Johanna begs, helpless against the flames of her own desire. Effie saunters over to the wall, grabbing a strap on. She adjusts it and makes her way back to the desperate girl on the bed.

"Have you been a good girl?" asks Effie.

"Yes, yes, I have," begs Johanna. I have never seen Johanna more vulnerable or sexier in my life.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Miss Mason?" Effie asks, with a slight pout on her face.

"Please" Johanna begs, pulling against the scarves.

I feel something wet, and look down to see I am touching myself. But I don't stop. My body can't handle it. I need it badly. Effie runs the tip up and down Johanna's middle before slamming it into her pussy. Johanna screams and arches her back. I rub my own clit harder. Effie places her hands on Johanna's hips, thrusting inside of her.

"You like this?" Effie asks

"Yes, oh god, yes" Johanna moans. Effie slams into her again.

"Yes what?" Effie demands.

"Yes, Effie…Ma'am," Johanna fumbles for the right word, begging Effie not to stop. Effie smiles, knowing how hard it is for Johanna to find the right word. She knows all Johanna wants is to desperately put out that fucking fire. Somehow, my pants have managed to fall to the floor, and I don't care. I want so badly to have Effie and Johanna fuck me. The fire burns in my pussy and I finger myself feverishly to put it out. Johanna starts to scream as she comes and that sends me over the edge. I start to moan as I feel my own fire ebb.

Effie removes the strap on and bends down. She spreads Johanna's weak legs and licks her vagina clean. When she is finished, she looks up at the camera and licks her lips. When she spots me, she chuckles.

"Cressida dear, would you like to join us?" She asks nicely.

_Stupid_, I think to myself. This is unprofessional. I reach down for my pants.

"No, no, sorry. I.. I'm sorry." I fumble with my zipper and my words. Effie unties Johanna and starts to walk toward me. Johanna grabs her from behind, slamming her to the bed and restraining her before my pants are even buttoned. I quickly grab the camera and make sure I get Effie's face. She is coldly looking up at Johanna. I zoom out for a wide shot of both girls.

"When I said 'fuck you' I meant it." She laughs down at Effie. Johanna looks up at me and grins.

"Cressida, I think the camera is fine, please join me over here." Johanna says.

I slowly walk to the bed, unsure of what my job will be. Johanna positions me for the camera and kisses me, while removing my clothes. I glance over to see Effie watching us. She massages my nipples with her tongue and rubs my clit a bit. My fire is back with a vengeance.

"Oh," Johanna says pleased "You're fucking soaked." I blush, not knowing what to say.

"I want you to sit here," Johanna positions me above Effie's face. Effie licks her lips like she hasn't already eaten today. "Now bend down, and play with her breast," Johanna tells me.

Johanna makes her way down to Effie's middle and begins to explore how wet she is with her tongue. Effie's tongue finds my clit and I take her left nipple into my mouth. Effie's tongue is large and I can feel it slide over every inch of me. It flicks across my clit, making my moan for more. Her nipple is so hard and I start to roll it over my tongue, sucking on it. I glance up to find Johanna looking up at me while she fingers Effie. She bends back down to lick her clit.

I release Effie's nipple from my mouth when I feel a finger enter me. I glance down, surprised to find Effie has gotten a hand loose. She continues to lick my clit and roll it in her mouth, all while fingering me. I bite Effie's side to contain a moan and she bucks against Johanna, who only fingers Effie faster. I pinch Effie's nipple with my fingers and start to moan. I will not last much longer. My eyes roll back in my head, and I cannot control the sounds coming out my mouth, or the surge of liquid I feel between my legs. Under my own moans, I can hear Effie has started to come as well, and Johanna watches us both with a smile. I roll off Effie and lie on the bed, exhausted. Effie unties herself but doesn't move. Johanna pulls herself up on the bed and we all lie there.

"Thank you" I breathlessly say to the girls. I have never more pleased in my life with how a shoot has turned out and I haven't even looked at the footage.

"Any time," Johanna tells me.

"Oh I do hope you'll join us more often." Effie looks at me with a wink.

I look at the two naked girls beside me and grin. I will definitely be visiting Johanna and Effie more often.


End file.
